Kantstad
Kantstad is de hoofdstand van Ziltland. Het is een kleine stad, met ongeveer 5000 inwoners, aan het ooster einde van het Noorder Eiland. Aan de westkant van de stad loopt Highway 1. In het centrale gebied van de stad zijn er een aantal interresante plekken: de kleine binnenstad, het winkelcentrum Agatha aan de hoofdweg, en het Seeltersk meer. Aan de oostkant van de stad is het Parliamentcomplex en een industrie-gebied, en de ruige kust. West van Highway 1 is het UWN-park, dat het UWN Hoofdkwartier, de IWO-kantoren en de Ambassadetoren omringt (het UWN-complex). De naam Kantstad verwijst naar Immanuel Kant (Königsberg, 22 april 1724 - Königsberg, 12 februari 1804) een Duits filosoof ten tijde van de Verlichting. Hij was de vierde van negen kinderen van een arme zadelmaker. Dankzij de welwillendheid van een piëtistische dominee kon Kant op achtjarige leeftijd het Collegium Fridericianum, een Latijnse school in zijn geboorteplaats bezoeken. Op zijn zestiende ging hij daar naar de universiteit, waar hij eerst theologie en vervolgens filosofie en wis- en natuurkunde studeerde. Quote Sapere aude! (heb de moed je eigen verstand te gebruiken) Immanuel Kant. Aufklärung ist der Ausgang des Menschen aus seiner selbstverschuldeten Unmündigkeit. Unmündigkeit ist das Unvermögen, sich seines Verstandes ohne Leitung eines anderen zu bedienen. Selbstverschuldet ist diese Unmündigkeit, wenn die Ursache derselben nicht am Mangel des Verstandes, sondern der Entschließung und des Mutes liegt, sich seiner ohne Leitung eines andern zu bedienen. '''Sapere aude!' Habe Mut, dich deines eigenen Verstandes zu bedienen! ist also der Wahlspruch der Aufklärung.'' Faulheit und Feigheit sind die Ursachen, warum ein so großer Teil der Menschen, nachdem sie die Natur längst von fremder Leitung freigesprochen, dennoch gerne zeitlebens unmündig bleiben; und warum es anderen so leicht wird, sich zu deren Vormündern aufzuwerfen. Es ist so bequem, unmündig zu sein. Habe ich ein Buch, das für mich Verstand hat, einen Seelsorger, der für mich Gewissen hat, einen Arzt, der für mich die Diät beurteilt usw., so brauche ich mich ja nicht selbst zu bemühen. De provinciestad Traditioneel waren steden plaatsen met stadsrechten, zoals het hebben van een stadsmuur of het houden van een markt. Niet zo in Ziltland, waar het onderscheid tussen een stad en een dorp gemaakt wordt op grond van het voorzieningsniveau (school, ziekenhuis, schouwburg, station etc...) Kantstad, de provinciehoofdstad van Ziltland ligt er vredig bij in het glooiende landschap van Ziltland. Een asfaltweg die zich doorheen het landschap slingert verbindt Kantstad met de badplaats Emmanuelbad. Ongewild gaan autobestuurders langzamer rijden om te genieten van het wisselende landschap: eindeloze boomgaarden, keurig onderhouden wijngaarden, graanvelden met her en der een boerderij, bloemenweiden en bossen adembenemend mooi en zo ongrijpbaar. Aangelegde en goed onderhouden picknickzones zijn een must voor fietsers en wandelaars. Wonen, werken en winkelen in Kantstad Kantstad is nog in volle expansie. Op 5 februari 2008 opende het Winkelcentrum Agatha, de natte droom van Aesopos die, zoals wel vaker, plots onverwacht uit de hoek kan komen. De ruime groene parking werd naar Agatha Christie genoemd en het prachtige kunstwerk dat in Juli 2008 officieel werd ingehuldigd door SPQRobin, ereburger van Kantstad, geeft het geheel nog meer "cachet". Het (nine-foot) bronzen beeld, KeysToCommunity is een replica van de buste van Benjamin Franklin. Het orginieel is te bewonderen in het Girard Fountain Park (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania). Er werd bewust gekozen voor een beeld van Benjamin Franklin (Boston, 17 januari 1706 – Philadelphia, 17 april 1790), Amerikaans politicus, wetenschapper en moralist die net als Agatha Crhistie een belangrijk deel van zijn leven wijdde aan lezen, boeken en uitgeven ... Gezien de ideale ligging aan de rand van de stad, vormt de parking een ideale uitvalsbasis voor een bezoek aan de binnenstad, het aanpalende park of het Seeltersk meer. Category:Plaats in Ziltland